slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Action Packed Wrestling
' ' Action Packed Wrestling (APW) '''(formally Apocadelic Performance Wrestling) is a professional wrestling promotion in the virtual world of Second Life that was founded by Broly Blackheart and Aurora Flinders on March 12th, 2012. The federation underwent an overhaul during July 2014 SURL: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Sharlies%20Angels/227/3/21 Early Days Broly Blackheart invisioned a federation, drama free, the door open to anyone to be able to become a wrestler with no pressures. APW was founded on 3/12/12 having its first show 3/17/12. "The door is open to anyone current fed owner past fed owner, good or bad reputation everyone deserves a chance to show their true potential as a second life wrestler., and get their time in the spotlight" - APW Co President Broly Blackheart. In the following months, APW exploded onto the scene with the first ever Elevation X match in Second Life to be performed, and has caught the eye of the SL wrestling community. APW held its first FPV on April 21st 2012 with the name being called Wreckage. APW's second FPV Beach Collision took place on May the 26th, 2012. At the event, The Woman's Title changed hands to Justine Bailey and the World Title to Josh Poffo . Broly calls it "kicking the SL wrestling scene in the teeth and we are here to stay". Ownership Changes When APW opened it was original owned by Broly Blackheart, who ran the weekly shows, Broly lost the title of APW president to Scott Hex, who ran the federation up to October when health issues no longer allowed him to be fit for president, and James Hardy took over, at APW Over The Top in lethal lockdown, Broly won back the company he started, being back in the owner's spot. Survival Apocadelic Performance Wrestling has had the ability to survive most cases that would shut a fed down early, from a failed partnership, to nearly being scammed out of 10k in linden and both owners being claimed thieves until the straight facts were put out on a Facebook post. APW has been around for nearly a year, and has no plans on shutting down any time soon. With the closure of the VWWA, APW is now a stand alone company, once again. with its own idenity.after being booted out of the octane arena wrongly, APW continues to survive, on it's own terms once again 1st year anniversary Despite some sim setbacks, the Night of Destiny PPV event went without a hitch drawing its biggest crowd ever. Reboot In July of 2014, Apocadelic Performance Wrestling temporarily closed its doors when it went under a rebranding, which included not only a new logo, but also a new name: Action Packed Wrestling. According to their official Facebook page, the reason for the changes was to bring about "a new vision to bring the best action to Second Life wrestling." Roster '''Alumni Loki Voorhees - Commentator Angel Soulstar - Wrestler Josh Poffo - Wrestler, Longest reigning World Champion Maria Mannaquin - Vixen Kelly Hamilton - Vixen Stixx Mayhem - Wrestler Alexis mayhem - Vixen Ashe Derothschild - Wrestler Ryan Fury - Wrestler Derrick Zane - Wrestler Bryce Lexenstar - Wrestler Louve Mcmahon - Vixen Anarchy Fateweaver - Vixen Sylmaris Dreamscape - Wrestler Izzy Fateweaver - Vixen Ashe Curevo - Wrestler